icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennette McCurdy
Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy (born June 26, 1992) is an American actress and singer. She currently stars as Sam Puckett in the popular Nickelodeon TV show iCarly. She has also guest starred in a number of other television series, including Malcolm in the Middle, Zoey 101, Will and Grace, Strong Medicine, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and CSI. Early life She was born in Garden Grove, California to parents Debra and Mark McCurdy, and has 3 older brothers (Marcus, Dustin, and Scott). She gained interest in acting after watching Harrison Ford in the original Star Wars Trilogy (as Han Solo) and gained inspiration from those movies after her mother recovered from breast cancer. She started her acting career at age 8. (2000) Career McCurdy's first appearance was in 2000 on MADtv at eight years old. Since then she has starred or guest starred in several television series, including CSI, Crime Scene Investigation, Malcolm in the Middle, Lincoln Heights, Will & Grace, Zoey 101 and True Jackson V.P. ''In 2003, she had the chance to act with her inspiration, Harrison Ford, in the movie Hollywood Homicide''. In 2005 she was nominated for a Young Artist Award for'' Best Performance in a Television Series - Guest Starring Young Actress'' for her performance in Strong Medicine. Since 2007 she has had a starring role in the Nickelodeon TV series iCarly as Carly Shay's best friend Sam Puckett. In 2008, she was nominated for a Young Artist Award for her work on iCarly, and for her performance as Dory Sorenson in the TV movie The Last Day of Summer. She has now turned her various, natural talents to country music, co-writing songs, releasing a new album (The Story of My Life), and a hit single "Not That Far Away" on the Capitol Records (Nashville) label.Jennette McCurdy Chases Her Nashville Dream, CMT blog (Aug. 16, 2010) She also starred in the Nickelodeon show "Brain Surge" various times, her biggest success was when she came in fifth. Music In June 2008, she announced on her official website that she was working on her debut album, due for release around June 30, 2009. The first single, "So Close" was released on iTunes on March 10. It reached the number 16 position on the iTunes country chart, and number 53 on the iTunes pop chart. The second single, "Homeless Heart," a cover of a song originally by Amanda Stott, was released on Tuesday, May 19. Within the first week of release, it reached #43 on the iTunes Country charts. The song is for McCurdy's recently deceased friend Cody Waters, and 20% of proceeds will be donated to th e Cody Waters Foundation. She recently was signed on to a contract deal with Capitol Records Nashville, a major break for her music career. On April 16, 2010, samples of select songs from McCurdy's upcoming debut country album were released to the public. Those songs were "Not That Far Away," "Never Let Me Down," "Break Your Heart," "Better," "Stronger," and "Put Your Arms Around Someone." The songs were released early in order for fans to vote for which one they believed should be McCurdy's first single. "Not That Far Away" won, and was released to country radio on May 24, 2010 and iTunes on June 1. She released an EP on August 16/17, 2010, which added other songs including "Stronger," "Put Your Arms Around Someone," "Break Your Heart," and "Me with You." It has also been stated that another of her songs, "Stronger" was released in "NOW That's What I Call Music! Vol. 35" on August 31, 2010. The music video for her single, "Not That Far Away" premiered on Nickelodeon a special "Just Jennette" night featuring two iCarly episodes sandwiched around two previous (January 9, and May 16, in 2009) "True Jackson VP" episodes of her as "Pinky Turzo", and also on CMT on August 14th, 2010. On August 16/17th Jennette's EP for "Not That Far Away" was released on iTunes and reached #4 on the iTunes country charts. It got to #21 overall, and Jennette thanked all her fans via Twitter and a SayNow message from her. She was named one of the 12 Artists Slated for Fame in 2011 by AOL Music.12 Artists Slated for Fame in 2011 by Amanda Hensel (AOL Music) Her full album was set to launch in January 2011, and she currently has new songs in the works that will be produced by Jay DeMarcus of the country band Rascal Flatts. However, it didn't come out, and now it's release date is unknown, but, according to Jennette's twitter page, a new single would come out in April. This single came out in March then and its name was "Generation Love". The digital download for her single, Generation Love became available on March 15, 2011. Jennette McCurdy tweet, (Mar. 5, 2011) There is also be a music video for this single (as tweeted). The name for it is is "Generation Love". Before it came out there was also a preview on the internet, which came out being not released by Capitol Nashville, and fans who had uploaded the preview on Online Platforms (example: Youtube) were asked to remove it. The preview was about one minute long. Jennette kicked off her 'Generation Love for St. Jude' multi-city mall tour on March 4th, 2011. The tour, which is named for the singer's single of the same name, included a performance by McCurdy as well as an autograph session. Fans that came out for "Jennette McCurdy's Generation Love For St. Jude" tour could purchase a charity CD package for a $10 donation with all proceeds benefiting St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. Fans that purchased the charity CD package, which included an 8x10 photo and 2 songs - "Generation Love" and "Put Your Arms Around Someone", got an autograph by McCurdy. To see a full list of Jennette's mall tour visits the appearances section of this website. Jennette Is Coming To a Mall Near You!, Jennette McCurdy web site - News (March 4, 2011) McCurdy's music video for "Generation Love" premiered on March, 24th, 2011 on CMT. Her tour raised $139,643 for St. Jude Children's Research Hostpital, which was almost $40,000 more than her goal.Jennette McCurdy Exceeds Her Goal To Raise $100,000 For St. Jude By Almost $40,000!: “Generation Love” Music Video To Premiere On CMT’s “Big New Music Weekend” April 22!, JennetteMcCurdy.com (April 21, 2011) Nickelodeon was supposedly going to premiere her music video April 23, 2011, but instead they only showed about 30 seconds to one minute of it, which caused a lot of buzz on Twitter. McCurdy seemed really offended by it, and also retweeted and favorited a lot of tweets by annoyed fans. TEENNICK played all of "Generation Love" (April 24, 2011) between episodes of Zoey 101. After these tweets by annoyed fans Nick told Jennette to play the music video on the weekend of April 30th-31st (which is the coming weekend). Click Here to go to 'Jennette McCurdy's music (collection of everything)' Filmography Discography So Close (10/3/2009), Co-written with Ty Stevens and Joy Williams Homeless Heart (5/19/2009) Cover of Amanda Stott's version. Not That Far Away (6/1/2010), Co-written with Rachel Proctor and Blair Daly McCurdy celebrates birthday, June 23, 2010 Generation Love (3/5/2011), co-written and produced by Jay DeMarcus Albums "The Story of My Life" (2011, 11 tracks), 9 co-written by Jennette "Not That Far Away EP" (#3 Country Charts, wk. ending 9/4/10; 'Top Heatseekers', Billboard) Singles Click here to view Jennette's Gallery Trivia *Jennette has two middle names, "Michelle" and "Faye," but only uses "Michelle." *Nicknames for her are: Net Net, Nettie, Nette *She has not kissed anyone outside of TV (Jennette's Kiss & Tell as of 2009) *She is extremely allergic to bees and shellfish. *Jennette only feels comfortable singing when she is by herself, or to twenty other people. She feels she is unable to sing with only two or three people in the room with her. (Jennette Won't Sing On Rock Band) *Jennette prefers Harry Potter to Twilight. Her favorite characters are Ron Weasley and the Weasley twins. *Her favorite Harry Potter book was "The Half-Blood Prince," but it was her least favorite of movies. *Her worst fear is the ocean and sharks. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is Cookies 'N Cream. *Dan Schneider said she is the complete opposite of Sam and much like Melanie, being "sweet, girly,classy, funny, and even shy at times." *She treats Nathan Kress like a brother (2010 KCAs interview). *She is of Irish and Puerto Rican descent. *She loves Ugly Dolls and she received one Big giant Ugly Doll for her 18th birthday. *Though there have been rumors of her dating Nathan Kress, they have both confirmed numerous times that they aren't. They are just "The Best Of Friends." *She is the oldest of the main three iCarly actors. *Jennette was in the hospital for a high fever during the shooting week for the season 3 episode of iCarly, iWon't Cancel The Show, so she does not appear. * As of early 2010, Jennette's mother's breast cancer returned, so far it is not known how serious it is. *She says that if she has a notebook and pen, she could sit down for hours, writing stories and drawing pictures. *She now lives in an apartment in Los Angeles.Jennette McCurdy of iCarly Ready for First Nashville Performances: Singer Plans Appearances at Capitol Street Party, T.J. Martell Foundation Family Day CMT.com (Oct. 12, 2010) *Her favorite month is December. *Her favorite books as a child were "Stan the Hot Dog Man," "Dr. Seuss," "Honeybunnyfunnybunny," "Bernstein Bears," and "Little Golden Books." *Her favorite chips are Baked Southwest Lays. *Her philosophy in life is: "Excuses. Don't make 'em. Don't take 'em." *Her favorite superhero is Batman. *She played a minor role on an episode of 'Malcom in the Middle' as Daisy, a female version of Dewey. *Her favorite flavor of M&M candy is blue. Twitter.com (Question, Nov. 6, 2010) Twitter.com (Answer, Nov. 6, 2010) *Her real speaking voice is between Sam's and Melanie's.Twitter.com (Nov. 19, 2010) *She confirmed that she and Max Ehrich are just good friends.Backstage at the Photo Shoot with Jennette Jennette McCurdy on Dec. 1, 2010 *Dan mentioned in his iReunite with Missy Fun Facts that Jennette is (maybe) 95 pounds."iCarly: Fun Facts about 'iReunite With Missy' " (Scene 12) Dan Schneider Danwarp.com (May 16, 2009) *She has also mentioned that in an interview, that she is interested in a guy. Not Max, someone unnamed. *Jennette thinks Seddie is funny (Jennette McCurdy answers questions Sept. 8th 2008) *Her hidden talent is figure skating. *Her mom Debra, filmed iCarly winning for 'Favorite TV Show' on the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards (Apr. 2, 2011) winning moments, and also starting at 0:13 the subsequent announcement in her winning personally for 'Favorite (Funniest) TV Sidekick', and Jennette posted it on YouTube. Jennette gave a 15-sec. speech, heard between 1:05 and 1:20. *NICK Press release on the show, her win, and other winners on the 2011 KCA show.Press Kit: KIDS CAST RECORD-BREAKING 200 MILLION VOTES FOR FAVORITES IN 20 CATEGORIES, Nickkcapress.com (Apr. 2, 2011) *One of her Penny Tees auctioned (on-line) is from her wearing it on iWas a Pageant Girl. The auction ends May 31, at 8pm EDTOfficial iCarly Penny T-Shirts are being auctioned JustJennette.com (May 9, 2011) *She and star Victoria Justice appeared on an interview May 10, on KTLA-5 (Los Angeles) promoting the May 14, Stars for the Kids fundraiser for St. Jude's Chidren's Research Hospital (cancer research).Jennette McCurdy and Victoria Justice on KTLA JustJennette.com (May 10, 2011) References External links *Official website and Running! **About *YouTube *Official Twitter *Facebook fixed! *Billboard bio *Myspace * *JustJennette.com - Fansite devoted to Jennette McCurdy *Jennette's CMT bio *Fun Facts About Jennette McCurdy *Who is Jennette McCurdy (Squidoo.com - Jennette McCurdy) *"The 15-year-old TV sidekick" (The Orange County Register Sept. 13, 2007) *Jennette McCurdy - PopTower.com *Jennette McCurdy - FanPix.net *Jennette McCurdy - 'Nickoledeon News' (Nickutopia.com) *Sharetv.org - Jennette McCurdy *[http://www.last.fm/music/Jennette+McCurdy/_/Not+That+Far+Away Not That Far Away - Last.fm] *Jennette McCurdy - AOL Music *Exclusive Interview: Actress Jennette McCurdy (iCarly & Best Player) Vs. Brian S - Geektyrant.com (Mar. 7, 2011) ktla3.jpg Jennette, on KTLA-tv, 04-24-11 500.jpg Jennette McCurdy 02 Edit.jpg Buddy icon 2710.gif Tumblr lc9f0zVnmO1qe16ako1 500.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-savannah-outen-amas-10.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-savannah-outen-amas-02.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-at-the-AMA-pre-party.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-at-Lucky-Strike.jpg JennetteMcCurdy91-1.jpg Jennette+McCurdy+2010+American+Music+Awards+XzbHOrCZ9CJl.jpg Jennette+McCurdy+2010+American+Music+Awards+WKB5PwGvhrYl.jpg Jennette+McCurdy+2010+American+Music+Awards+qA-jeWC6 rTl.jpg Jennette+McCurdy+2010+American+Music+Awards+Nos3x3DeZtPl.jpg 107054392.jpg 107054367.jpg 107054332.jpg 107053872.jpg 1283494900.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Plaid-Shirt2.jpg TEST.png Securedownload-1.jpg Jennette McCurdy mg-2 02-12-11.jpg Jennette in NYC 02-08-11 238211973.jpg Jennette McCurdy 12.jpg Jennette McCurdy 11.jpg Jennette-mccurdy5.jpg Just seeing her makes me feel amazing.jpg Jennette_McCurdy_soclose.jpg Jen on FB long pic.jpg 20090501 DIG 0810 PRO.jpg Jennette McCurdy, close-up, legs 2gy0sua.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Rango-Premiere-1.jpg|rago premire Jennette-McCurdy-Rango-Premiere-2.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Rango-Premiere-3.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Rango-Premiere-4.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Rango-Premiere-7.jpg Jennette McCurdy, Rango premiere 02-12-11.jpg|Jennette performing, W. Palm Beach, FL (February 12, 2011) Jennette McCurdy, on trunk 2j3o000.jpg jennette-mccurdy-honeydukes-02.jpg|Orlando: Jennette with her brother & sister-in-law jennette-mccurdy-hair.jpg Jennette - elevator.jpg|Jennette in an elevator February 2011 Tumblr leqwskkEQz1qesmejo1 400.jpg jennette airport.jpeg|Jennette in the airport 2011-05-13 2011-05-13 jennette.jpeg Category:1992 births Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Actresses Category:Teens Category:Songs